1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed frames and more particularly pertains to a new multiple configuration bed frame system for allowing a single or multiple bed frames to be configured in many different ways to accommodate available space and the creativity of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed frames is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,595 issued to Price describes an interlocking bed frame with an integrated ladder and safety rail. The Price device has a number of individual bars and rails that interconnect and are held in place by pins extending through the corner posts.
Another type of bed frame is U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,241 issued to Sideroff. The Sideroff patent discloses a convertible bed that is expandable from a configuration having the appearance of a single bed to a configuration having multiple beds or bunks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,727 issued to Liu discloses a collapsible base frame for supporting a bed, particularly a water-filled mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,327 issued to Severson discloses a foldable bed assembly having multiple cot-like frames positionable in a bunk like configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,234 issued to Randleas discloses a static frame having a lower bed and a vertically movable bunk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,245 issued to Kurz discloses a joint structure for a hinged frame positionable for supporting a person in a prone position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,852 issued to Scott discloses a hinged or collapsible bed structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,763 issued to Echavarren discloses another collapsible double bunk bed structure. U.S. Pat. No. 895,898 issued to Scheer discloses a bunk bed structure using bars and posts to be easily assembled and lightweight. U.S. Pat. No. 1,389,697 issued to Phipps discloses a very simple and easily assembled double bunk bed structure. U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,950 issued to Hoard discloses a multi-function support structure for use as a slumber bed, cooling board, and casket support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,134 issued to Montiague discloses a sofa convertible into a double bunk bed structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,128 issued to Tarnay discloses a folding leg mechanism for supporting a planar structure such as a table or mattress support. The published U.S. patent application No. 2002/0092445 of Glover et al. discloses a collapsible and folding banquet table.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that provides even greater flexibility in the possible configurations and superior storage potential of unused component parts.